Scarlet Cheeks & Cerulean Feathers
by Rising-Wave
Summary: What if Keitaro and Motoko lost? What if people conspired for them to meet? For true Love Hina Fans Everywhere!
1. Echoes of Blades prologue

My take on the what-if Mot.Kei lost to Tsuruko. Enjoy.

"abc" – spoken words

_Thoughts_ – kinda' self explanatory

**Abc** - loud noises, etc.

------- scene change

Chapter 1

Echoes of Blades

They say that when your life is at its edge, its entirety will pass before your eyes in a final, somber farewell.

This was the process that Aoyama Motoko was going through as she watched her sister's blade go in a large arc towards her in slow motion.

_This is the end._

_No more hope._

_No more chances for anything._

_Happiness._

_Success._

_Love…_

_Goodbye…_

_Keitaro._

Fate, however, had something else in mind.

"**NO!**"

Urashima Keitaro thought absolutely nothing more than one thing as he rushed forward. In his mind, he thought not of danger, nor of death, nor of the blade swinging towards him. He only thought of the protection of the woman in front of him.

Motoko had by then closed her eyes. She had not felt the mass that now hugged her for protection. Nor did she hear the groan of her protector. She did however, feel the warm blood which slid down her leg.

_Mine I suppose. I never thought ane-ue_ _would take it this far…_

She opened her eyes, expecting to see, hopefully, a bright light, and the end of all things, but was instead met with a gruesome vision.

"You …can't die… like this… Motoko-chan…" Each segment of the words spoken were done so with great physical strain on the speaker, especially with the blade clenched deeply in his fist. The blood from his wounded palm permeated through his fingers as a cold trickle on Motoko's out-stretched arm.

"**Urashima-san!**" Motoko immediately, through some previously unknown strength, wrenched the blade out of both Keitaro's grasp and pushed it into Tsuruko's grasp. Unfortunately, Tsuruko caught it, so it didn't count as disarmament. This was a trifling fact in Motoko's mind, however, because she was tending to her wounded partner.

_I can't loose you!_

_I won't loose you!_

"Sister… No more…"

"Nani… Motoko-chan?..." A dazed Keitaro asked the figure who now stood facing her sister, but still holding him protectively.

"No more! Ane-ue, can't you see! He can't take anymore of this physical abuse! He's not the swordsman that we are, whether or not you believe it! Even knowing that, he threw himself in front of your blade to defend me! I can't allow him to be in this much pain anymore! It was a low, underhanded, dirty, cheap, honor-less trick to force him into battle with us! I will not stand for it any longer!"

_I wasn't forced…_

Tsuruko, upon hearing her sister's words, grinned inwardly and thought about her plans, which seem to already be taking effect.

_Hmmm. It seems that I was right Motoko-chan. You do harbor feelings for him. You would never defend another man, regardless of his condition. Hehe. I will make you see. Love is not a weakness, but a source of strength. This man will lead you to your full potential. And I feel that you will do the same for him…_

"Do you understand then, the full consequences of your forfeiture? Do you understand that you will be married to him? That from that point on, you will be known as Urashima Motoko?"

_It is my bushido, my way of the warrior, to protect those who are weaker than I am. I have been neglectful to my duties before, but now, I will protect Keitaro. It is my duty. My honor-bound duty. And… as long as I am being forced to marry… at least… with Keitaro…_ Only training born of seventeen years of hardship could keep her blush in check.

"Hai. I completely understand, Ane-ue."

Keitaro was completely awe-struck upon hearing the words that the young swordswoman had spoken. His thoughts were comprised of a typhoon of emotions, each carrying immense feelings. Sadness, however impossibly it seemed at the moment, did not reign supreme over all else. Hints of happiness, joy, even what some would translate as ecstasy seemed to rise a bit above the rest of his feelings. All of the processes of his thoughts, however, were cut off when he felt Motoko gingerly place a hand on his shoulder and help him up on his feet. They were then led to the ceremony by Tsuruko. They knew that the ceremony would change their lives, but they did not anticipate that events afterwards would lead them into changing their two souls into one.

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&! Three Hours Later &!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

The ceremony began with them being led into a large room with, surprisingly, all of Hinata-sou's residents, and Grandma Hina, Kanako, Tsuruko, Motoko's and Keitaro's parents, Mutsumi, Haruka, staring at them with looks that ranged from happiness for the couple (Hina, Motoko & Keitaro's parents), to looks of absolute venom(Kanako).

The ritual proceeded relatively quietly. No tears were shed, neither by happiness and joy, nor of sadness and sorrow. As it seemed, if an outsider were asked to try and judge the emotions of the people partaking in the holy rite just by ear, he or she would most probably say that everyone is just… content.

Motoko could not look at Keitaro in his eyes throughout the majority of the procedure. Even as the sake was drunk and Keitaro placed the ring on her finger, and she on his, her eyes remained fixated upon a single spot, about five feet to Keitaro's left.

Keitaro was sad to see that the passion and fire that had graced her every previous move had been lost indefinitely. It was as if the flame in her eyes had been doused with the icy cold torture of the reality that had now made its home in their lives.

However, Tsuruko had noticed this, and planned to change it, even for the small amount of time that she really had control over it.

As it turned out, the next six words that she spoke, her playing the role of the minister in their ceremony, abruptly brought the newly made couple out of their thoughts and contemplations and ripped their sense back to the present. Its effect on the guests had been making them open their eyes in realization of Tsuruko's ideas. Well, for the most part anyway.

Some people will never waver from their thoughts coughKanakocough.

"You may now kiss the bride." 

_Nani!!!!_

It was only through extreme mental prowess that the two did not scream that thought throughout the halls of the procession room.

_Ehh… I'm nearly definite this is not how these weddings are supposed to go…_

They looked at each other, though not quite into each others eyes, and were mutually amused at the shocked expressions on the other's face.

_I guess that this is it…_

_He's kind of cute when he's flustered…_

_She's kind of cute when she's flustered…_

_Time to bite the bullet I guess…_

_This might not be SO bad…_

_Ahhh, he's cute I guess…_

They stared at each other, brown eyes meeting green this time. Slowly, and to Tsuruko's thoughts, blissfully, the two leaned towards each other. Keitaro, praying to God that it wasn't inappropriate, placed one arm around her waist, and another at her shoulder. Motoko, noticing the unexpected contact, hastily mimicked his motions, except with one hand at his neck, instead of his shoulder. Keitaro moved his hand behind her neck and drew himself in. They leaned together for their first, nervous, and surprisingly, they both thought, though they would not admit it at the time, sadly light kiss.

Even at this small token of affection, their faces became flushed.

Tsuruko enjoyed that.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. May you carry out the trials of your life in peace and harmony."

No confetti was tossed. No rice thrown. No bouquet lobbed over the shoulder as a blessing. Just bride and groom, walking down an aisle, to await the wedding feast Tsuruko had decided to throw them an hour after the wedding.

Neither looked forward to it.

It would be a time of explanations.

It would be a time of tears.

And most of all, it would be a time of change.

Whew, that's the first chapter.

Please don't be too upset with me for ditching my previous fic.

Basically I noticed what the people who control the XBOX 360 should be noticing right about now, that it what I created was a sinking ship. Mot and Kei 's relationship was moving way too fast. Oh and to the person that thought that two or more days had passed, and to the people who have absolutely no idea what I am talking about; one day passed before he proposed, just to give you an idea of how fast I forced it. I realized that I was trying to portray their reaction as a married couple without showing the transformation that is needed to take place first. They're both way too stubborn to admit any feelings they could have for the other without being pushed into it. sighs Why Ken? Why? Why did you make the main character suck and a doomed supporting character completely kick ass? Well feel the wrath of my pen! errr… keyboard!

Yeah I know that it's a little short (SHUT THE F UP AND GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER, I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE CHAPTER PERVERTS!!!)

Just by prediction, someone's going to ask about Naru.

My answer- wait for the next chapter

Again by prediction, someone's going to ask about Mutsumi and Kanako.

My answer – wait until a couple of chapters for these, sorry (ara, ara)

Personally, what I'd be asking about is their parents' reactions…

Not to mention their own thoughts…

Ja ne ! 


	2. Choices

Scarlet Cheeks and Cerulean Feathers; Chapter 2

Choices

"XXXX" spoken words

_XXXXX _ thoughts, flashbacks

**XXXXX** Loud noises

change of scenery

The newlywed couple walked back to their room slowly as the very same hall that they had been in, not a half hour ago, was being swiftly decorated for their, according to Tsuruko, Motoko's, and Keitaro's parents, and Haruka, wedding banquet. The walk there was noteworthy, in that Motoko had her arm in Keitaro's.

The two approached Keitaro's, now their, room slowly, as if waiting on the other to insinuate some bold event. However, when neither did so for an awkward ten seconds, Keitaro just held the door open for her and then proceeded to enter.

"Ura-Keitaro…-kun"

"Motoko-chan… Gomen…"

"n-nani?..." Motoko looked at her new husband, trying with all of her mental capacity to discern the meaning of his words. Superficially, Keitaro's face was wrought with sadness and distraught, but Motoko, with her ki sense, was able to tell that it was much worse than it seemed. His core was a maelstrom of sadness and sorrow. The only reason that he held it back, it seemed, was an effort not to sadden the woman in front of him. 

"Gomen. I put you in such a horrible position. I've ruined your dreams. I've…" By then Keitaro had started to loose control of his emotions, somber, but silent tears flowed down his cheeks as he strove for the strength to continue. "…I've made you now have to suffer with a baka like me for a husband. I, I don't deserve any of this. I asked Tsuruko for another chance…" At this point, Keitaro was hyperventilating, barely able to throw his words out through fits of tears. "I even convinced you to challenge her… Everything… Everything's my fault!"

One week ago, no…, even one hour ago, Motoko Aoyama would have gladly run shishui through the man just to release her pressured anger for the situation at hand. Yet seeing the man in front of him, the man she had deemed a pervert from the second that she met him along with his friends, the man that had been on the receiving end of nearly every available technique in her family's vast arsenal, in such a state of mental and emotional distress sent an entirely new feeling to her.

Sadness.

Sadness for his pain.

The pain that she caused.

Here was a man that never raised a finger against the people who hurt him. Who placed himself in front of danger to protect her. Yet still believes, through some insane form of logic, that it was his fault.

Her instincts kicked in before her mind could stop her. She sat in front of him and embraced him. Unbeknownst to her, all the confusion and possibility for the love that could bloom between the two finally showed itself in her care. She wondered what came over her for a brief moment, but dismissed the thought as she realized that Keitaro had, too, embraced her.

"I'm… I'm so sorry," Tears literally pouring from his eyes, even closed as tightly as they were.

"Don't be" She said, with a conviction and confidence surprising both of them.

"wha…"

"I, it's not your fault." She paused a bit, trying to gather her swirling thoughts. She knew that the words spoken at the moment, and the actions taken on that day would define quite a bit of their future.

"I, I, knew the risks better than you did… and… I agreed. The blame's on my shoulders as much as it is on yours."

Keitaro looked onto his companion with a look of disbelief. An icicle had a greater chance in hell than that of his actually hearing the words he thought he had…

… right?

"Motoko-chan…"

"Keitaro-kun… can I ask you a personal question?" she said as she now, for the first time, looked into his eyes, seemingly praying for an answer.

"Hai…"

"Do you remember what you said when my sister caught us in the onsen?" As she said these words, her eyes took a faraway look and it seemed that Keitaro was not the only one receiving a mental flashback.

"Motoko-chan…?" Keitaro said, seemingly for the twentieth time that day. He remembered that day all too vividly, for it effectively put a knot on quite a bit of his plans. However, he did not understand what she was trying to implicate.

----small flashback (Motoko's) ----

"_You are banished from the Shinmei-Ryu school, enjoy the rest of your days living as a normal girl."_

"_Ane-ue…"_

"_Motoko-chan, don't worry, I'll help you through this."_

_---that night----_

"_Why are you so kind?!"_

"_Don't worry, we'll get through this together"_

-------------------------------------------

Her ruminations, however, were disrupted by a small child, dressed in a miniature version of her own kendo garb, knocking shyly at their door. "Aoyama-Sempai, Tsuruko-san calls to say that the banquet has begun." She said bashfully.

This rose them from their own isolated world as they remembered that they still hadn't considered the reactions by their friends and family yet. The latter was actually the least of their problems, they mused. They had seen their expressions during the ceremony and they were not those of contempt. Furthermore, though Motoko was currently unaware of it, the Urashima school that Keitaro's parents headed certainly were not going to oppose a bond to the Aoyama school. With that, the two made their way to the celebration.

Urashima Megumi was one seriously excited mother. She would finally get to see her s son again, whom she had not seen for 2 years. She finally confirmed that her son had indeed made it into Tokyo University, despite all her doubts of the truth of his words. Finally, she was at her son's wedding.

Besides actually getting to know the girl more _Motoko, was it?_, and possibly finding out that she was now a grandmother, what more could she ask?

Urashima Roku was a tad more wary of his son's predicament. They were fairly close to their boy, so why had they not received more of a warning of his nuptial? Even for an arranged marriage, not much time was spent preparing, or so it seemed at least.

A phone call asking them to come in an hour was not a very good warning.

Further more, since it is an arranged marriage, was there an ulterior motive to it? A bride from possibly one of the most renowned schools in Japan and a groom from another?

The implications were a tad high for the head Urashima clansman, and his thought ran into overdrive. But they were washed away with the sight of his son and daughter in law supporting each other in the entrance.

No matter what it was, he would find out about it later. It looked as if the two would need support. And, all things said, they did look quite good together.

----------------

"Tou-san… Kaa-san"

"Keitaro, those are… your parents?"

"Hai. I haven't seen them in a long time… not since I came to Hinata-sou."

His words were laced with a sense of regret, and it hurt Motoko to think that the two years that he was away from his parents were spent in fear of her sword and Naru's fist. This marriage was a strange thing indeed. It was making her look at every odd thing that had transpired between them, and his own qualities. Qualities that she herself had pushed aside in favor of punishing him for his alleged perversity. Her thoughts and regrets stung.

However, as the elder Urashimas advanced towards them, she was surprised by a hard slap to the face, and even more so by said hand's provider.

_Narusegawa-san…_

"You bitch." No introduction, no remorse, no happiness. The words were spewed like the foulest thing on the face of the earth, portraying utmost hatred. Her words were punctuated by another slap to the face.

"H,how could you!"

Another slap. The spectators had crowded around them, some with shock, some wanting to step in, and others in utter confusion. Here was a trained swordsman, even a master to some eyes, sitting back and taking the punishment. She couldn't help it. She felt that she deserved all of it and more. She took away her love, no matter how it looked externally, she, as well as all but Keitaro knew this. All of this was a mistake.

As Naru reeled back for another strike, a certain ronin thought it time to step in. With skills that were given to him in his own childhood, yet never used to defend himself, he caught Naru's fist and quickly spun around her, holding it behind her back.

"Enough!"

His words froze everyone. In their eyes, the meek manager, for probably the first time, took initiative to defend.

"You've done enough Naru!" No suffix. No form of friendly gesture. The thought alone sent another dagger into Naru's heart. Already it seemed that Keitaro was changing. Her Keitaro was leaving. It was enough to replace her enraged state with one of silent pain. As he gestured her to look forward though, she was shocked at what she had done.

Motoko was looking at the ground, shedding silent tears as she waited for the next strike. She looked up and saw Keitaro behind Narusegawa, restraining her. She was broken out of her stupor and did as her instinct showed. As instinct stated to do when all odds were against you, and you could take no more pain. She ran out of the hall, pushing all in front of her away, seeking the safe haven of her room to wallow in her misery.

As the crowd parted, and Motoko left, leaving behind her a sobbing Naru, two sets of shocked parents, and a crowd of confused and saddened guests, Keitaro was faced with a tremendous decision.

Should he stay with Naru and console her, doing as he'd done an endless amount of times and beg, plead, and grovel for her mercy and forgiveness? Naru, who when faced with turmoil attempts to destroy it as a means for her ambitions. 

Or should he go and console his new wife? His wife who had shown him sadness and regret for his actions. Who had cried for their outcome. Who had lied back and accepted Naru's punishment because she felt it was her fault.

Releasing Naru, he solemnly made his choice and walked away, with sadness in his heart and the sight of Motoko's face waiting for Naru's fist imbedded into his soul.

First Love, Second Chance

A Ronin fit for a Samurai

As Fate Would Have It

No Second Chance

Then to Live as a Woman

Motoko's First Wish

A Ronin and his Sword

Love by the Sword

Hidden Wager

Berserker

Love-Hina: Of Red and White

Two Swords, One Heart

The Betrayal

Romance or the Way of the Sword

As Fate Would Have It

Justice for all, Even Keitaro

Confusion

A Samurai's Heart, and a Ronin's Love

Changed

This is a list of Motoko/Keitaro fics (known to me) that are VERY much discontinued (to my knowledge). I'm talking like 1-2 years here. I don't intend to add this fic to the mix.

HA!!!! I'm literally jumping up and down. I finally got this chapter out. I've been itching to type this down for ages, since I got it on paper, but I've hadn't the chance. F&ing feels great!

Please read and review and accept my apology for the lateness of this chapter.

---------------------------

"Good judgment comes from experience. Experience comes from bad judgment."

- Forgot to write down who wrote it, but I like the quote nonetheless


	3. Ayako

Scarlet Cheeks Cerulean Feathers Chapter Three

Enter Ayako

----

First things first. I received an anonymous (meaning I can't counter) flame in my reviews. Now, I understand people not liking my long spread between the two chapters, but come on! I'm trying to do it, and I hate to be an ass, but, if you're going to complain to me (on that), at least make sure that you are someone who practices prudence. I was trying to be inspirational and play on a very good point, an you completely ruined my mood. (BTW, if you want to find out who it is, look on the reviews, it's pretty apparent) Now, it would be different if the person said it in a nice way, giving helpful criticism, but something like that just pisses me off.

Rant mode complete

Disclaimer: If you haven't realized it yet, I don't own Love Hina, if I did, no one would be able to remember an obscure manga whose last chapter was released several months ago . . . but that's enough of that. 

---

Why did it hurt so much?

Why did that man have to enter her life and make everything so much more confusing?

It was so simple before. She would finish school, and while doing so, grow skilled enough with the sword to finally surpass her sister and then take up her role as the head of her family's dojo.

It was such a linear, simple, and reachable path, but now . . . the lines seem so much more blurred.

Keitaro Urashima. God, had that man rocked her world. When he entered her life, all the order, the structure, the goals, and her thoughts came tumbling down. He made her feel . . . was it . . . confusion? . . . or maybe anger? . . . whatever it was, it was strange. And it wasn't just her life that changed with the coming of this man. No, that would at least have been manageable. But this man had somehow made his way into the souls of everyone that inhabited that old inn.

But just now, seeing his arms around what was her friend . . . or maybe she wasn't anymore. Smashing someone's face around certainly wasn't very friendly . . . It brought about so many more feelings.

It . . . It couldn't possibly be that . . .

She stood up, retrieved a spare blade and exited her old room, determined to shed some light into her thoughts, and to quiet the tears of her mind like only an intense practice session could.

!#$&() )(&$#!#$&() )(&$#!#$&() )(&$

Where was she!?

Who in the world takes so many hits and then just runs away!? For the love of God was this girl confusing him!

Taking a corner too sharply, the young Urashima fell to his knees, barely bracing his fall with his arms and panting deeply with his face to the floor. As he lay there, he nearly resigned himself to his failure, but then he heard a little voice calling out to him.

"Urashima-san . . . you are looking for Mo-sempai, hai?"

Keitaro looked up and almost thought that he saw Motoko. Then he cleared his sweat drenched eyes and saw that it was the same little girl that picked him and Motoko up, now dressed in a little kimono, and staring up at him, behind a corner.

He smiled inwardly. No matter what the situation was, he couldn't bring himself to explode towards this little girl. But at the same time, the situation was too dire for him to spare any formalities. He quickly agreed and asked the girl where she was. She led him through a vast amount of passageways and corridors, and Keitaro quickly realized that they were not going to the room that they had occupied before, and guessed that she had hidden herself in her old room.

He ran almost ceaselessly, absentmindedly noting that the little girl in front of him wasn't even breaking a sweat. Suddenly, a tall man appeared from behind a statue of some forgotten warrior. His presence seemed to have a negative effect on the entire scenery. The shadow he cast seemed endless, and his eyes seemed to have a certain quality about them that Keitaro could not describe at the time. Whatever it was about him, Keitaro did not like this man. Not one bit.

"Ayako!, What have I told you about talking with strangers!!" His voice rang deep, and captivated the little girl, now known as Ayako, in little whimpers and shudders.

"Gome-ne, demo, this is not a stranger, this is Urashima-san, Motoko-sempai's new husband."

The man's attention suddenly shifted to Keitaro, and he found that it was worse than just listening to the two talk together. His dark eyes contrasted to his own, and seemed to draw his attention. He appeared to be contemplating something deeply

"So you're the one who holds the Hina blade. Tell me, why didn't you draw it during the battle? It could have turned the battle around in a heartbeat."

"But Motoko-chan said that it was a cursed blade!"

"To some . . . to those who believe that they have the strength to wield it, it is a form of . . . power."

No way. There was no way that Motoko would hold something that could have turned the battle their way . . . right?

"Of course," the man said, cutting of Keitaro's ruminations, "She may have just been too much of a coward."

Instantly all of his doubts about her were replaced by a fierce, and previously unknown endearment. Perhaps it was because it was his inherent nature to care for everyone. Perhaps it was because she is his tenant and it was his responsibility to protect her. But it was something a bit more complicated than that. It was because the woman he was talking about, the woman he was insulting just showed weakness beyond any she had ever revealed to him, or anyone else for that matter. He would not allow her to be insulted while she was down.

"Take that back." The challenge was barely heard, and the man barely registered what he said.

"What did you say boy?!"

"Take that back!" The reply vented Keitaro's anger, and he found himself with clenched fists, narrowed eyes, and a heart rate of about 100 beats per second (being an intern in my parents' clinic (yeah, they're doctors, both of them), I can tell you with accuracy, that depending on age and pre-existing conditions, this would be an emergency situation)

"You and that girl are so alike! Stubborn as hell and don't know how to respect their elders!!!!" The shout was punctuated with a simultaneous blow to the head, and a scream from the little girl. "Quiet Ayako! I thought I've hit YOU enough to learn how much I value quiet!"

Again, he reached out to strike, but this time aimed for Ayako.

THWAK

The ring of 2 blades being unsheathed rang out and a startled gasp rang through the hallway.

Keitaro, who had already began to move towards Ayako, stood in awe of the scene before him. Motoko, who had for some reason attracted his eyes first, was standing near a corner in the dimly lit hallway. Ayako on the other hand, was hiding behind a tall regal woman, who was blocking the dark man's katana with her own.

"Mind you business Tsuruko, she is my child, not yours!" The dark man glared at the swordswoman, but she did not waver. In fact, a brief look at her eyes would show Keitaro the anger that calmly roared behind Tsuruko's blade.

"That child was never anyone's but Harumi's, and although Keitaro . . ." she gave him a quick, but heartfelt and kind glance, ". . . would probably want to do this on his own, I won't let you hurt her anymore."

The man stalked towards her, glaring menacingly. Keitaro could almost feel the temperature in the hallway lower twenty degrees. "Only the head of the Shinmeiryu has that authority."

If one were to have looked closely and in 20x slow motion, one could almost see the smirk play on Tsuruko's face.

"The current heir has been married away, and as the only remaining member of the ruling family, regardless of my being married, I automatically take the title until my death, or willful relinquishment of the title to another. And as my first official act as this dojo's master is to remove you as her guardian. Although it's not like I've ever treated you as it, you now have no right to this girl, and she will be staying with the new Urishamas' from this day on."

The glare on the man's face intensified, if possible at that point. He raised his blade, almost ready to strike. From his point of view, Keitaro could see that Motoko had placed her hand on shishui's hilt, prepared to help her sister, should the need arrive. To think that there was someone in the world that _Motoko_ believed could be a threat to her sister was a frightening though in and of itself.

"STOP IT!" Ayako had taken a step from behind Tsuruko and screamed with all the power she had in all her little lungs. She couldn't take anymore of this senseless fighting!

Tsuruko smiled for the child, but did not turn her guard down.

Motoko and Keitaro looked at each other, searching for some semblance of a sign of what to do. Suddenly, they simultaneously smiled and both went to Ayako, picked her crying form up, and brought her to Motoko's old room, safe in the knowledge that Tsuruko was protecting them.

Meanwhile, the stare down continued, neither side moving their sword, and both sides severely pissed off. However, as the sound of people leaving the reception and moving to their rooms reached them, the man backed into a regular stance and sheathed his sword, but Tsuruko remained vigilant until the noise had almost reached their hallway.

"This is not the end of this Tsuruko. You know full well what I want, and I will not rest until it is in my grasp." He slowly walked away until his form seemed to melt into the shadows.

Tsuruko sighed once and sheathed her blade. She tried to calm her nerves steadily as she has always been able to do after the heat and tension of a conflict, but her blood ran fast, and her mind was racing. She did not like his words and she would likely be thinking on the subject for a long while.

Glancing only once at the oncoming crowd, and hearing the outraged screams of a certain bespectacled dirty blonde, she decided that this would not be an ideal place to meditate on the subject. She secured her sheath to her belt and disappeared, off to seek the advice of the council and the calm serenity of her husband's arms.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&() )(&$#!#$&() )(&$#!!

"Calm down Naru-chan!" the fox didn't like this at all. This shit came way too fast for her, and she felt that she'd need a shit load of sake and an eon's worth of time before this situation would feel normal again.

"**THAT BITCH!!!!!!!!!!**" yeah . . . did everyone hear that? Good. "**THAT STICK **

**WIELDING PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" how about that? Yes? Good, then you'd have to be an inhabitant of Earth, yes?

Indeed, close to everyone heard that. But that's just the ideas that managed to escape Naru, because in fact, the majority of it was being bottled up, for later use against said "stick wielding piece of shit."

To the extremely dense, Naru had repression issues.

Meanwhile, Su was being Su: possibly the most dense person in existence. Although in the recesses of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder why Naru was so mad. Motoko and Keitaro are the most amazing people that she knows. Why would anyone scorn either of them?

Shinobu on the other hand was about the fifth maelstrom of thoughts in that school this night. A whirlwind of countless possibilities, missed chances, and fantasies whirred about in her young and innocent mind, and her heart would not allow her to sleep well that night.

This night would not fare good sleep for the remaining residents of Hinata-sou,

! )#($&&()! )(&$#!#$&() )(&$#!#$&()(

Watching a child sleep, especially a young and innocent one, and barring pedophilic tendencies, is a very calming thing to do; a fact a newly married couple could attest to very well.

The girl, which by guess was about 6 years old, had cried until she entered the room. She had only calmed down with the prospect of a warm bed, 2 sets of eyes watching her, and a steaming glass of hot cocoa.

As the two moved away from the makeshift cot that they had set up, and awkwardness had set in, their previous thoughts had set in.

"Motoko-chan?"

"Hai Keitaro-kun?" A small corner of his mind registered the impact of her words, but she had said them in second nature. The words had rolled of her tongue as if she had said them forever, and she knew it.

"What are we supposed to do?" _Damn, that was subtle wasn't it?_ If the silence was great before they had put Ayako to sleep had been odd, the awkwardness from those words was even greater.

" . . . I don't really know Keitaro. Our friends are returning to Hinata-sou at daybreak, but I don't believe that we should return until Naru cools down a bit. Also, Ayako seems to be pretty traumatized from tonight's events." Her words were direct, but . . .

"That's not what I mean and you know it." She hadn't really thought of Keitaro as very direct but he would not mince words in a situation this serious. She couldn't really find an answer to that. It seemed too soon to say anything definitive, and it wasn't in her nature to act on any _vague_ emotion.

"Why didn't you fight back when Naru hit you?" Again, she had no answer prepared. However, her walls were beginning to crumble again, and she began to shed tears.

Her tears didn't go unnoticed, and Keitaro mentally cursed himself for being so damned dense.

"Motoko-chan, I'm sorry please," He reached her quickly and pulled her into a fierce embrace, one that she was only too quick to return, desperately seeking his warmth and security. Tears fell unabashed as she, in reverse roles as before, broke down on him. Rubbing her back gently, he whispered sweet things to her, and prayed to God she'd be okay.

"But how are things going to end up normal after this!! For God's sake Keitaro, we're married now! Married!! It's been one day and we already technically have a daughter! Our friends are torn up Keitaro, and I don't know if we will feel in place at our home for a long time!"

Indeed, Hinata had become home to the both of them. Away from their past struggles and conflicts, and with their friends. The thought of never finding peace their scared Keitaro more than he'd ever admit. What would he do without the sound of Su's laughter, or Shinobu's everlasting good will, or Kitsune's . . . well Kitsune. And of course . . . Naru.

_Naru . . ._

At the thought of her, he found himself shedding tears as well, his façade of strength that he had been keeping up for Motoko breaking down. He tightened his hold on Motoko and put his chin on her shoulder.

There's something romantic about crying together. It opens up every weakness you have in complete faith to the other. You support yourself entirely on the other person, and you, if only a little bit, learn to lean on each other more.

"Motoko-chan . . . I promise you that we'll get through this together." _Promise. That word gets me into so much trouble sometimes. I swear that word will probably kill me someday_.

Motoko knew how seriously Keitaro took his promises, and felt, if only a smidgen more secure because of it.

The events of the day had taken a massive deal of energy out of the both of them, and as soon as the endorphin high that came from the events in the hallway had worn off, both felt the weight of fatigue on them.

"Motoko-chan, I promise that we'll talk more first thing tomorrow morning, but right now, I think we should follow Ayako's example and call it a night."

Motoko smiled at that for the first time since they had put Ayako to bed, and nodded as they both moved towards the bed. Keitaro went to grab several of the many pillows that lined her head board until he was stopped by a statement from Motoko.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch." Surprisingly, Motoko's old room was extremely grandiose. There was enough room to hold her bed in an enclosed area, and a semi living room type space with several futons, one of which had Ayako on it.

"Please stay with me." The words had barely come from her lips until Keitaro understood. She'd need support this night. More than he did. So he did as his morality commanded of him and comforted her as he slowly, and still somewhat hesitantly, from her history with him, got into the massive bed. He was about to fall asleep until she spoke again. "Please Urashima, just hold me."

It took him a good thirty seconds to reply to that, and when he replied in the positive, his mind had already been at a point where it would take no more abuse from that cataclysmic thinking that he had been doing so much of lately. So Keitaro gave into the sweet callings of Motoko's weight on his chest and the weight on his eyelids and succumbed to the blissfully sweet simplicity of sleep.

Motoko too was tired, and thought only the barest minimum of what she could. Her last thoughts acknowledged the warmth and security in Keitaro's arms, and a sudden surge of faith that somehow, and someway, things would get brighter in the end.

If she could see what fate had planned for the two in the coming days, she would never have believed it.

!#$&() )(&$# )(&$#!#$&() )(&$#!#$&(

Hey all. I know that it's been a while and I know I promised to do well, but know this, my promises, like Keitaro's are not made easily. I will abide by what I said in the last chapter, regardless of any snide comments.

I do ask for a little help though. As I was writing this last chapter, I found that the points at which I get stuck at the most are when there is a lot of dialogue involved. I find it hard to compellingly pass a conversation along without having to speed it up or make it super symbolic. On this chapter, I feel I did a good job, but any help on this would by sorely appreciated.

I have a new idea for fanfiction, and it'll probably get some criticism for being "harsh to some of the worse writers out there," but I feel it will work. If, when you review, you could rate the chapter that just came out, I feel that it would really help people, assuming that you tell them the reasons for your review, get better, and develop their writing styles. I'm making myself a human guinea pig for this and ask sincerely that you review purely out of the quality of writing, and not, say, the time it took for people (me) to get a chapter out. Please.

As for why this chapter is so late, I have no excuse. If you're a serious Junior in high school then you understand. Things are moving so fast this year, with grades, applications, relationships and my parents even opened their new clinic several days before Christmas. I've just been very busy, and only the might of random inspiration and my determination to get this out before midterms made me get this chapter. I promise that I will ALWAYS try for another chapter, another plot, another bit of the story whirling in my head, but please understand that while my determination is fierce, the world outside of this computer is fiercer.

Please read rate and review. And a belated Merry Christmas to everyone out there, and an extremely Happy New Year!


	4. Midnight Mysteries

Scarlet Cheeks Cerulean Feathers Chapter 4

Well, if its anything to say, this SHOULD have come at a sooner time than a LOT of people expected. What kept it from getting earlier? Some . . . romantic entanglements . . . a couple fights, and a load of school work, including midterms. And, if in the odd, 1 to a million chance that she's reading this, yes, I was talking about you grapes, and you Haru, and you Mikki. And yes, this is Mario.

ANYWAY . . . this still should have come out a lot earlier than previous chapters.

As always, I don't own Love Hina, nor am I making any profit from this, so don't be a prick, and don't sue.

Just to answer several of my comments:

John; thank you so much for actually saying that you'll write me a real review when you had the time . . . and then actually doing it. You said something that REALLY made sense though, so it gets some props. He said that I got better at humor, but it was ill timed. He was right. I was just attempting a new style of writing a bit, and I was really happy when I wrote the last chapter. I'll try to make the humor timed better in the future.

To ALL of my fans who surprisingly thought that my fic is really starting to get good and alerted, or favorited, or especially reviewed and said so, THANK YOU SO MUCH. Your reviews gave me the inspiration to go a lot faster.

Oh, and someone pointed out that I spelled Tsuruko wrong in previous chapters, so just to please the fan, I changed it in the previous chapters, Happy?

AND, just because some people aren't doing it yet:

I have a new idea for fanfiction, and it'll probably get some criticism for being "harsh to some of the worse writers out there," but I feel it will work. If, when you review, you could rate the chapter that just came out, I feel that it would really help people, assuming that you tell them the reasons for your review, get better, and develop their writing styles. I'm making myself a human guinea pig for this and ask sincerely that you review purely out of the quality of writing, and not, say, the time it took for people (me) to get a chapter out. Please.

* * *

_She was running from something dark. Something so despicable that even with her back turned, she could feel the cold wind that seemed to emanate from whatever it was she was running from. _

_Her legs grew tired of the constant stretching and flexing. The buildup of lactic acid from her muscle's overuse was starting to have an effect on her conditioned strength and balance._

_**KRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!!**_

_The blast of wind forced her off her feet and made her land on her injured side. As she lay there, clutching the pained area, she beast made its steady approach._

_The footsteps of the beast reverberated through her mind, as the fight or flight reflex kicked into overdrive and began do get ready to move. But Motoko found that she could not. Every sinew, every muscle fiber, every single cell in her body was frozen in fear, and as her vision caught up to her senses, her absolute worst fears were confirmed. _

_A massive turtle demon, gargantuan in size compared to the one that her sister had defeated so long ago. Glowing red eyes like isolated flames in pure darkness stared down at her and a massive carapace moved slowly to show its epically sized claws. _

_**KRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!!**_

_The shelled fiend tilted its head back and unleashed a mighty roar that threatened to deafen the maiden. It moved its claws with agility unknown and Motoko drew in a large breath to shout to someone, anyone for respite in this nightmare._

"_HELP!!"_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

The sword maiden opened her eyes in a cold sweat, frantically searching the darkness for help.

As seconds passed, she noticed that she had escaped the nightmare of her dream and was back in the sanctity of her room. As she regained her bearings, she noticed a slight weight on her waist.

_Urashima_ . . .

It was odd, really. In any other time, for any other reason, justified or not, Motoko would have struck down with a passionate furry. It had happened so many other times before this.

Yet now; when anger was very much justified; when confusion was so prevalent; when new lives had to be built on the ruins of the old; when all of these things affected the new Motoko Urashima, she could not react.

She could not injure the one lying next to her. She could not even move from the position she was in, with his arm so comfortably wrapped around her middle. It was all very odd.

As she gazed down upon the man that she had hurt so many times, she saw the stupidity of it all. The amazing, vast, and sheer incomparable stupidity. She, along with nearly everyone in that blasted inn had hurt this man, without right, without reason, and without reflection, until now.



She had wasted the good times that they had. The peace and the harmony that they had. But that's the truth of the matter at hand; that time is now over.

_What have I done to you Urashima?_

_I've hurt you haven't I?_

_I've been doing so for a long time now._

Stop that thought right now. It was her mind. The rational being of her conscious.

_I've gone against all of the code that I've ever been taught. I've screwed my vows of love. Of honor. Of justice. I'm a disgrace._ It was as if her heart was shedding light of every sin that she'd unknowingly committed.

_I've taken away my friend's chance for your heart Urashima. And now I fear that I've taken away my chance at it as well._

That disgrace is not worth our heart.

It was a battlefield between two forces, unequal and opposite. On one side was her heart, the child inside Motoko, who had been forced into the background by her trials as a child and as a swordswoman. The other side was Motoko's mind, who was cold, calculating and precise. This force had been in control for some time now, until it was challenged right then . . .

This pathetic excuse for a man is the reason we're here anyway. If he hadn't lied to Tsuruko, we wouldn't have dueled. If he didn't love Naru, we wouldn't have gotten hit yesterday. If he had had any skill with a blade we'd have won. If he wasn't so damn sentimental. . . 

_If he hadn't lied to Tsuruko, we'd be here without any friends, for regardless of their anger at us, we still may have a chance at regaining them . . . _Her heart was gaining ground that it hadn't had in a long time.

_Of course he wouldn't have skill with a blade, for he hasn't been trained. If he wasn't so damn sentimental, he would not be the same Urashima that I'd have come to know and l . . . _It was too early for that word. _If he didn't love Narusegawa, well then we would not have met._

Would have been better if you ask me . . . 

But thinking it through would not give her anything more than a worried and confused mind. Nothing could be done about the past but reflection, and they now faced a turbulent present, and an unknown future.

They now had to get through this, or perish.



But questions still lingered in the swordswoman's head. Ones that did not deal with her feelings, or with her heart, and for that, she would need the advice of her sister.

So with great trial and error, and admittedly some regret, Motoko left her bed and Keitaro to seek the council of her sister.

If she'd have stayed even a second more, she'd have seen Keitaro open his eyes and call her name into the darkness.

* * *

"Where are you going with this, Tsuruko? What do have planned?"

Whispers filled the empty hall as two shadows conversed in the darkness.

"That man that you fought in the hall . . . that was Furumi Sakurai right?"

"hmm . . ." was all the response that he could muster from the stoic swordswoman. Needless to say, he got a bit angry.

"WHAT THE HELL Tsuruko! This isn't some game that you can play around with, this is my son you're fucking around with! Not to mention your own damn sister! What's the big deal, setting them up together! And then entrusting them, of all people, with Ayako!! Are you out of your god damn mind!! . . . "

"Are you quite finished?" Unflinching as always. "I have my reasons, Roku-san, and you had better heed them. You must take my word for it that in the end, all WILL be well." Suddenly, Tsuruko caught a glimpse of a red robe around the corner of the hall. "It seems we have unwelcome ears in our midst. Come out, Motoko-han."

Blushing rightfully, Motoko revealed herself from around the corner and waited for her sister.

Roku, seeing that privacy was now impossible, walked forward towards his room, but he was stopped before he could pass Tsuruko.

"One more thing Roku-san." That voice. It chilled even the most conditioned of all warriors to the bone. Turning his head to acknowledge her, but keeping a steely glare on, he asked what it was.

"If you ever insinuate that I have ANYTHING but the best intentions for Motoko-chan or your Keitaro, you will regret it, ne?"

A tingling chill was sent up his spine from her words. It was true. No matter how he cut it, she WAS the better warrior. In fact, he's only ever known three people who have the potential to cross her in battle and live to tell the tale. And at that, it was only potentially . . .

"hn . . . "

He walked, stony faced, but resolved back to his room, to seek what remaining rest he could.

"Now, let's have a little talk, ne, Motoko-han?"

* * *

OK, so this didn't get out as soon as I wanted. Rest assured though, I'm already almost done with the next chapter, so I will post a new chapter of SCCF within the next week

Hope you're all enjoying your summer,

Rising-Wave


End file.
